Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an air flow control system of a vehicle.
More particularly, the present invention relates to an air flow control system of a vehicle, controlling external air passing through a condenser, an intercooler, and a radiator from a front side of the vehicle.
Description of Related Art
In general, an air duct is a path for air, and refers to a pipe for introducing air flow to a portion where air needs to be supplied from a portion where air can be easily flown in.
For example, such an air duct includes a main air duct that guides air to be sucked into an engine and a brake air duct for cooling a brake system.
If a function for maintaining only a temperature of the engine is performed, the engine cannot be properly cooled when the engine needs to be cooled, fuel efficiency is deteriorated in high-speed running, and peripheral parts of a high-temperature exhaust pipe may be thermally damaged.
As heat dissipation members, a condenser, an intercooler, and a radiator are sequentially provided in a front side of the vehicle, and the condenser condenses a coolant to discharge heat to the outside from the coolant, the intercooler discharges heat to the outside from air compressed by a compressor, and the radiator discharges heat to the outside from a coolant circulating the engine.
In consideration of compact packing of the vehicle and the engine layout, narrow spaces are formed between the condenser, the intercooler, and the radiator, and the external air is sequentially passes through the condenser, the intercooler, and the radiator.
For example, when a temperature of the external air passing through the condenser or 45° C., a temperature of the external air passing through the intercooler may reach 65° C., a temperature of the external air passing through the radiator may reach 75° C., and a temperature of air passed through the radiator may be more increased.
As described above, the temperature of the cooling air is increased while passing through the heat dissipation members so that cooling efficiency of the intercooler and the radiator may be deteriorated.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.